


Viktor and Yuuri a Fairy romcom

by CherryKip



Category: Disney Fairies, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Link will be in the notes, M/M, Multi, Otabek Phichit Leo and Guang-Hong are mostly in the baxckground as far as I have it planned, based on the lovely art from cristinamlt.tumblr.com, but they'll appear, it's mostly Victor and Yuuri plus Yurio, some Disney Fairies characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKip/pseuds/CherryKip
Summary: Yuuri is too curious for his own good, the Winter lands are no place for anyone that isn't a winter fairy, but Yuuri loves the snowflakes and his love for snowflakes made it possible for him to meet Viktor who is very much the sparrowman of his dreams. Too bad they can't cross the border to be with each other. Or maybe they can, they'll try to make it work. Romeo and Juliet stories are always fun right?





	1. Oh Yuuri curiosity killed the Tinker Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://cristinamlt.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcristinamlt.tumblr.com%2F).



> Based off of this post: http://cristinamlt.tumblr.com/post/155574969955/okay-listen-well-my-babies-idk-if-you-love
> 
> I got back into Disney Fairies AU thanks to this. So ya'll take this first, short, unbeta'd chapter and I will try to get a second chapter out asap. <3

Yuuri is not supposed to go to the border of Winter, he has been told many times by several fairies, but his curiosity got the best of him and honestly he's not even close to the cold line so it should be fine. He just loves to watch the flakes fall and cluster together, each flake unique in size and shape and all just so beautiful, he sometimes feels jealous of the fairies who make snowflakes because their work is considered beautiful by a lot of fairies while the things Yuuri makes are often taken for granted.

He hears a yip from somewhere on his right and before he can fully turn he his knocked onto the log by a big curly haired fox. His golden eyes look at Yuuri with exitcement and his face is a muted red almost brown color, Yuuri sits up to look past the fox's face to see that half his body is still in winter and thus white colored. Yuuri cracks a smile reaching up to pet the fox as he dips his head down to get Yuuri's attention back on his face. “I'm not an animal talent so you don't really understand me and I don't really understand you but shouldn't you stay in winter and not knock over strange sparowmen?” the fox tilts his head at Yuuri and makes an answering noise which is interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

“Makkachin! What are you doing over there?” The fox moves back fully into winter as a winter fairy comes into Yuuri's view and steals his breath away. The first thing he notices about the other sparrowman is that his hair is silver like frozen water under him, his skin is pale though he has a healthy flush on his cheeks. His wings glitter like freshly fallen snow and his blue eyes sparkle just as much. Dark green boots touch down in the snow as the fox stops in front of the newcomer who has a bright smile on his face. “I told you before not to run off when I am making new flakes” his tone is light but the words do have an impact as the fox hangs his head a little giving a response to his apparent keeper.

“A Tinker fairy on the border? Oh my you're right” Yuuri shoots up fully as the attention from the winter fairy is turned to him. “Ah! Um...Hello” his voice is squeaky and his is shifting his weight from his left to his right shyly glancing up through his lashes. Dark brown pants come up from out of the dark green boots and a sparkling white grey leave is worn as a long sleeve shirt by this handsome stranger. The sparrowman smiles at him and holds out his hand with a flourish. “Tinker, My name is Viktor winter animal fairy and snow flake maker, it's very nice to meet you!”

Yuuri shifts his gaze from the wide sparking smile, is everything sparkling with this fairy??!!, and his stretched out hand which he slowly takes. “Yuuri, tinker fairy, nice to meet you” Yuuri scolds himself in his head for sounding so meek but Viktor doesn't seem to mind as his smile seems to get impossibly wider and more sparkly. They shake hands for a bit and Yuuri knows he is going to fall hard for this man who seems to be a living sparkling snowflake.


	2. Beauty at the border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dorks are at the border being too cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd and frankly short but I can't really find myself writing long chapters no matter how hard I try.
> 
> Also, some things might seem off for the Fairies universe but I'm taking liberties.
> 
> Thing you should consider:  
> http://kersenkipje.tumblr.com/post/155906859414/guess-who-wasted-time-making-the-fairy-versions-of  
> Because yea I was working on this chapter and got thinking about the eros and Yuri on ice costumes and how they would look in this AU so I spent half an hour making that. I'm proud of it.

Both had settled down on the log as close to the border as they could and each held a hand out to feel each other's respective season. As a few flakes kept touching his palm Yuuri wondered what it would be like if he was fully in winter. He wanted to ask Viktor about it but as he focused on him the words died in his throat, Viktor looked absolutely enchanted with the warm weather of summer, 'honestly do those eyes never stop sparkling?'

 

Yuuri cleared his throat to get the other's attention and with succes as Viktor instantly focused on him. “Is it that warm everywhere? Do you sleep outside? Do you have any neighbors? Are you living with someone? Do you have a girlfriend?” The words tumbled out fast and it left the Tinker feeling dizzy trying to keep up with the questions thrown at him. “Um...Only in summer, sometimes when it is really warm though I have a house...Uh neighbors...Oh yes I live next to Tinkerbell, no I live alone...” Yuuri held up his fingers counting off the questions as he answered them tone light.

 

He trailed off after his last answer trying to remember the last question. When he did he was as red as a leave from autumn. “O-Oh uh...No...” as if stuttering wasn't embarrassing enough his voice also cracked. 'Great impression to make on this beauty' Yuuri thought a bit sourly but it didn't seem to deter Viktor one bit as he was smiling again. “Great! I need to know more tell me-” Viktor was cut off by the sound of the wind picking up and a roar accompanying it.

 

“VIKTOR” both were startled by it and turned towards the winter lands where a fierce wind carried a small blond fairy on it. “Oh it's Yuri” Viktor's tone was plain as if stating a fact. Yuuri was confused for a moment until said fairy dropped down on Viktor Blue boots stood on Viktor's head hands on his hips Yuri leaned over giving Yuuri the chance to really see his clothes. He had saddlebrown vambraces on with olive pants and a powder blue sleeveless top laced with a bit of fur.

 

Yuuri wondered how he wasn't cold but given Yuri was a winter fairy he shouldn't be surprised. “What are you doing?” his tone was as cold as the weather and his glare made Yuuri shiver “I uh...was just talking to Viktor?” his reply was meek and Yuri scoffed while Viktor tried to get up from underneath him. “Why, what could you possibly want with this airhead, you can't even cross the border” his tone was still harsh arms crossed tight over his chest. “I should report this to Lord Milori for that matter. You idiots are being dangerous.”

 

The younger fairy looked like he would hold true to his words but Viktor finally popped out from underneath him, making Yuri step back eyes narrowed. “Come on Yura don't be that way, we weren't planning on ever crossing the border to each other right Yuuri?” Viktor was smiling his lips curled into almost a heart. It made Yuuri's own heart skip a beat at the sight of it. “Uh no of course not! But talking at the border is harmless, and you know...Uh...If you don't tell anyone I could give you something in return! For you keeping it between us” Yuuri didn't think the other winter fairy would give in but Yuri's posture relaxed slightly as he thought it over.

 

“Fine I'll keep this to myself in exchange for some food.” his tone was now softer than it has been and it makes Yuuri smile. “Okay I'll cook Katsudon for you” it got him a look from both winter fairies which only made Yuuri smile more. “I'll make you some too okay Viktor?” said fairies nodded heavily grinning. “Yes please!” Yuri huffed and turned back towards the winter woods. “You have to come with me idiot or we will get in trouble even if I don't tell anyone about this.”

 

Both Viktor and Yuuri knew that Yuri had a point because they had been at the border with each other for at least 2 hours now and that was a lot of time for either of them to be away from their jobs. “How about we come here again tomorrow after morning duties, you could bring the food and we could talk some more” Viktor suggested voice tinted with hope. Yuuri nodded and smiled. “Defiantly after morning duties I'll be here with the katsudon for both of you” Yuri turned back to them again stomping his foot. “Don't just assume I will be back here again tomorrow!” Yuuri titled his head to the side brows furrowing “But I promised to make you katsudon to keep the secret when else am I supposed to give it to you”

 

A huff was all the answer he got as Yuri just flew off not saying as much as a goodbye. “ Don't worry Yuuri, he'll come with me, he's actually not as harsh on you as he is on most others” Viktor's words soothed Yuuri's worries. They held hands above the border for a brief moment both not looking away from each other's eyes. “See you tomorrow Yuuri” Viktor's voice held a lot of longing in it already making Yuuri sure Viktor was as eager about it as he is. “See you tomorrow Viktor” came the reply voice laced with just as much longing in it.

 

They slowly let go their fingers brushing each other as each moved their respective way. Flying backwards they held gazes as long as they could, when the other was out of sight they each turned the right way to fly home and think about their meeting tomorrow.


End file.
